Nothing More
by Rosslyn
Summary: [Oneshot?] Sirius and Remus are alone on a holiday in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Casual conversation, casual doings for a casual day. Fluff? [SBRL slash]


SiriusBlack x RemusLupin  
One Shot? SLASH WARNING

Disclaimer: I want to own them, which means I don't.  
For A, who's always there, warm and comforting. )

**NOTHING MORE.**

Remus Lupin was walking along these paths in a rather strange fashion. He would walk, then stop abruptly to scratch his head and looking up at the sky at the same time, then walk, then repeat the same process.

To a muggle outsider he looks suspiciously like a weather-obsessed teenage loser (I wince at these words), whereas to his magical companion he simply is just annoyed.

His magical companion, also known as Padfoot, gave a meaningful bark at his side.

"Sirius, No."

Remus did not look at the dog nor its fervently wagging tails but continued walking with outstanding air of grace and determination. The black dog wagged on even harder, when no reply came, it decidedly bit its human companion at the foot.

"Ouch! Sirius!" Remus yelled, looking incredulous, but sighed after taking one look at the dog's eyes. Watery, rather theoretically watery, bright shiny eyes.

Spelt out one word for him really: PLEASE.

"Fine…" muttering inaudible words to himself, Remus pulled out his wand and did a lazy flick. In bare seconds the dog transformed into its human shape and collapsed backwards to the ground, sighing heavily.

"Damn you, Lupin!" the dog-just-turned-man said with a finger pointed at Remus, "Where did you learn that spell? To keep an Animagus from transforming, that is. It's gotta be advanced magic."

"Unlike you, Padfoot, I read," came the cool reply as Remus looked again determinedly at the sky, "We are 17 now, you know, funnily I don't consider _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 _to be advanced magic." Catching the confounded look on his friend's face, he sighed. "It was a simple binding spell, nothing to do with Animagus or not."

"Remus, you read _textbooks_?"

"Seeing that it's only way to get us pass our NEWTs, yes, Sirius."

The dark haired boy paused as if processing the validity of the information.

"Well, ok, can I reserve something from you then, Moony?"

Remus eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"The only thing I would ever want from you – besides your bits that is – the entire year's worth of notes," Sirius grinned toothily and tilted his head to one side, sunlight gleaming a joyful trail in his clear, grey eyes.

Remus seemed rather startled by his comment. "You like – my – bits?"

Laughing at his friend's suddenly coloured cheeks, Sirius turned flat on his stomach and stretched out comfortably on the soft grass that surrounded them. Muffled voices came under the fabrics of his clothes, lazily unaware of the other's tensed body,

"Yes, I like your bits, Remus. I thought you'd knew that by now."

Remus narrowed his eyes in a way that reminded him eerily of McGonagall, "Do you have any idea how much I'd like to hex you this right moment, Sirius?"

"Remmykins! You are blushing!"

"_Remmykins?!_"

Sirius stuck out his tongue and made a few tosses and turns before spreading eagle wide on the ground. Remus sighed again in resignation, realising that he was doing that awfully a lot lately, around his little friend, that is.

"So," said Sirius conversationally as if nothing happened – and nothing did happen, rightfully – "Is there a reason why you have proposed a holiday just the two of us?"

"It's not a holiday for the just two of us - "

"Do you see anyone other than us around here?"

"No, but it's not - "

"Are we in school?"

"Of course not, but -"

"It's a holiday, it's just the two of us, see, I made sense for once Moony." Sirius beamed as if that settled the matter and gestured Remus to sit, or rather, _lie_, with him in the grass.

Remus remained rooted to the spot where he's been standing for ten minutes, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed. "Sirius," he started, but was cut short just in time.

"Moony you are whining like a girl." His friend said decisively, "Sit, or rather lie, down with me. You are blocking out all the sunshine."

The last sentence seemed to work its magic, Remus stared at his friend's pale face for some time and decided he did need a bit of sunshine after all. He sat down with him, hands hugging his knees, looking sideways at Sirius, whom laughed even harder.

"Again, girlish behaviour!"

Remus pursed his lips. "Sirius, we are alone, we are in the middle of a _meadow_, we probably won't be able to see another living being for a day or two, I don't honestly think it matters whether I'm behaving like a girl or not, which by the way I am not."

It was a good thirty seconds later when Remus discovered his friend was staring at him open-mouthed, looking dumbstruck, with a dreamy expression over his face. He bent down to slap him softly on the cheeks before reminding himself that he shall never again use complex sentence structures in front of Sirius Black, as he would never suggest James Potter to give up on Lily Evans, it simply does not work.

Sirius yelped lightly and turned to stare at him full on, his blue-grey eyes narrowing dangerously. "Remus, do you have any idea what you've just said?"

He blinked. "You mean, you actually took in what I've just said?"

"Well not all of it, but the first bit." Sirius replied casually, lying his hands behind his head and licking his lips in a funny fashion that made Remus' heart jolt. He tried very hard to think.

"Um… the bit where we are alone, in a meadow, and won't be able to see anyone else for a long - " He stopped abruptly, lowering his head even more, peering into his friend's now-turned silvery eyes. "Sirius, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Took an age for you to caught up, but yes," came the soft reply and a not unkind smirk, "Remus, do you also realise that you are in a very, um, vulnerable position at the moment…?"

Following his eyes Remus realised that having bent closer for this conversation, he was now unconsciously straddling Sirius on the hip, where appropriate bits are touching quite inappropriately. He blinked, bit his lips, and raised his eyes to face Sirius's enduring smirk.

"Well, I think it is quite dangerous the fact Sirius "Padfoot" Black started adding long words such as 'vulnerable' into his vocabulary," he said softly.

It was then when they kissed, and five seconds later Sirius came on top. Remus took a glance around and groaned.

"Sirius, are you –"

"What if I am?"

"In the middle of a _meadow_?"

"You said it yourself, we probably won't be able to see anyone for a full day or two." Lingering kisses down the neck. Remus swallowed very hard, blinking as he tried to gather his thoughts, however in vain.

"Moony, relax," the other boy chuckled against his ears, sending pleasurable waves of heat down his spine, "We are in _Wales._ This is absolutely the middle of bloody _nowhere_."

"Wouldn't James and they lot like to hear about this," Remus mumbled, unconsciously grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him closer. "Get on with it, I'm cold."

"I'll sure to brag to them about this, they put us here in the first place you know – aww Remmykins, are you asking for me?"

"Call me Remmykins one more time and I'll do you in," Remus said through gritted teeth.

Sirius simply smirked.

"Wouldn't I like that, now, my furry little boyfriend." And sealed him with his lips.

**A/N: My first SB/RL fic, hope you've liked it. Review can't hurt, can it?**


End file.
